falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
10-mm-Pistole
|game3 =FO3 |articles3 =10-mm-Pistole N99 10-mm-Pistole mit Schalldämpfer Col. Autumns 10-mm-Pistole Chinesische Pistole Zhu-Rong v418 Chinesische Pistole |game4 =FNV |articles4 =10-mm-Pistole Weathered 10mm pistol |game5 =VB |articles5 =10mm Autolader |game6 =FO4 |articles6 =10 mm Pistole }} 10-mm-Pistolen sind 10-mm Munition verschießende Waffen, die vor dem Großen Krieg oft als Zweitwaffe verwendet wurden. Sie wurde vor allem vom Amt für Alkohol, Drogen, Tabak, Schusswaffen und Laser verwendet, da das Militär sie gegen modernere Laserwaffen austauschte. Modelle Colt 6520 10mm Pistole Der Colt 6520 10mm Automatik ist eine robuste und effiziente Waffe des U.S. Waffenherstellers Colt vor dem Großen Krieg. Sie ist für die widrigen Umstände im post-nuklearen Ödland bestens geeignet und ist ein Musterbeispiel an Handwerks- und Ingenieurskunst.(Vor allem in späterer Zeit, in der Vor-Kriegs-Waffen immer seltener wurden.) Das simple Design und die einfache Funktionsweise der Waffe erlaubt eine relativ zeitsparende Herstellung mit gängigen Rohstoffen. Deshalb wird sie auch im Ödland immer noch produziert N80 10-mm-Pistole Die N80 10mm-Pistole gehörte bis 2051 zur Standardausrüstung des U.S. Militärs. N99 10-mm-Pistole 2051 ersetzte die N99 10mm-Pistole die bis dahin vom U.S Militär als Standardpistole verwendete N80. Die N99 ist bekannt für ihre Zuverlässigkeit auch unter den widrigsten Bedingungen. Dies wurde durch viele Tests bestätigt und die Tatsache, dass viele Exemplare auch 2 Jahrhundert nach dem Großen Krieg ohne zwischenzeitliche Wartung noch einwandfrei funktionieren ist ein weiteres Argument, die für diese Pistole spricht.Terminaleinträge der Zitadelle on the N99 10mm pistol in Fallout 3. Die N99 gehört auf Grund ihrer Robustheit und der hohen produzierten Stückzahl zu den am häufigsten Waffen im Ödland. Während viele zivile Waffen im Großen Krieg und danach zerstört wurden, konnte die N99 überdauern. Dies mag auch daran liegen, dass ihre einfache Funktionsweise es jedem, der über die Grundkenntnisse im Waffenbau verfügt, ermöglicht, die N99 zu warten und gegebenenfalls zu reparieren. Trotzdem verliert eine N99 in schlechtem Zustand viel von ihrer Treffer-Genauigkeit und Durchschlagskraft. Zudem sinkt die Zuverlässigkeit und die Waffe kann verklemmen. Glücklicherweise macht die schon erwähnte hohe Stückzahl eine Reparatur mit Ersatzteilen aus anderen N99 10mm-Pistolen sehr einfach. * Für die einzigartige Version der N99 10mm-Pistole in Fallout: New Vegas siehe: Verwitterte 10 mm Pistole. Schallgedämpfte N99 10mm Pistole Eine N99 10mm-Pistole mit Schalldämpfer. Der Vorteil dieser Version liegt darin, dass ein vom ersten Schuss getöteter Feind und sich eventuell in der Nähe befindende weitere Feinde nicht alarmiert werden, da das Schuss-Geräusch zu leise ist. Der Nachteil ist der verminderte Schaden durch die geringere Mündungsenergie des abgeschossenen Projektils im Vergleich zu einer regulären N99 Shanxi Type 17 Chinesische Pistole Diese 10mm-Pistole aus chinesischer Produktion verwendet ein größeres Kaliber als die deutsche Original 9mm Mauser. Im Vergleich mit der U.S. N99 10mm-Pistole ist die Haltbarkeit, der Schaden pro Schuss und die Magazingröße geringer. Zhu-Rong v418 Chinesische Pistole Die Pistole ist eine verbesserte chinesische Pistole, die einst von LOB Enterprises für die Volksrepublik China geschaffen wurde. Die V418 ist das finale Ergebnis dieses Projekts. Zip gun Hand-made pistol with one shot piecemeal. 10 mm Pistole Die 10mm-Pistole aus Fallout 4 ist eine Pistole, aus amerikanischer Produktion. Sie ist im Gegensatz zu Impro-Pistolen im Spiel, stark, jedoch im Gegensatz zu Pistolen aus der Kategorie Energiewaffen, sehr viel schwächer. Das Magazin einer 10 mm Pistole umfasst 12 Patronen. Referenzen Externe Links * Hard Boiled comic book front cover, 10mm original can be clearly seen * SOURCE: In depth discussion thread about 10mm pistol on NMA en:10mm pistol pl:Colt 6520 10mm ru:Пистолет 10 мм Kategorie:Kleine Waffen